Song of the Dragonborn
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: As all of you know, this is the Song of the Dragonborn from Skyrim with the Age of Aggression as well. I also have the songs, Ragnar the Red and The tale of the Tongues. Found all six on bing. com.I also have The dragonborn comes. Please R&R and come to my page to see what I've faved over the time period I've been on this site. And here's the age of oppression as well. Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

{Chorus}

Dragonborn, Dragonborn

By his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Hearken now, sons of snow, To an age, long ago, And the tale,boldly told, of the one!

Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man

With a power to rival the sun!

And the voice, he did wield,on that glorious field

When great Tamriel shuddered with war!

Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all

As the dragonborn issued his roar!

{Chorus}

Dragonborn, Dragonborn

By his honor is sworn to keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout!

DragonBorn, for your blessing we pray!

And the scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold

That when brothers wage war come unfurled

Aludin, bane of kings, ancient shadow unbound with a hunger to swallow the world

But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies will be silenced forever and then fair

Skyrim will be free from foul Aludin's maw

Dragonborn, be the savior of men!

{Chorus}

Dragonborn, Dragonborn

By his honor is sworn to keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!


	2. Chapter 2

We drink to our youth to days come and gone

For the age of aggression is just about done we'll drive out the stormcloaks

And restore what we own with our blood and our steel we will take back our home

Down with Ulfric, the killer of kings on the day of your death we'll drink and we'll sing

We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives and when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean

Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams

Down with Ulfric, the killer of kings, on the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing we're the children of Skyrim

And we fight all our lives and when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies

We drink to our youth, for the days come and gone for the Age of

Aggression is just about done


	3. Chapter 3

Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art, believe, believe the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know, the Dragoborn comes


	4. Chapter 4

Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky

His roar fury's fire,and his scales sharpened scythes

Men ran and they cowered and they fought and they died

They burned and they bled as they issued their cries

We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage

Heroes on the field of this new war to wage

And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world

Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled

But then came the Tongues on that terrible day

Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray

And all heard the music of Alduin's doom

The sweet song of Skyrim, sky shattering Thu'um

And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage

Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new age

And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done

For his story is over and the dragons are gone


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, there was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead

{Pause}

And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade as he told of bold battles and gold he had made

{Longer Pause}

But he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red, when he met the shield-maiden Matilda who said

{Shorter Pause}

"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead Now I think it's time for you to lie down and bleed!"

{Pause}

And so then came clashing and slashing of steel as the brave lass, Matilda charged in full of zeal

{Pause}

And the braggart named Ragnar was no more, when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor


	6. Chapter 6

We drink to our youth, to days come and gone

For the age of oppression is now nearly done

We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own

With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home

All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!

In your great honor we drink and we sing

We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives

And when Sonvgarde beckons, every one of us dies

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean of the scourge

That has sullied our hopes and our dreams

All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!

In your great honor we drink and we sing

We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives and when Sovngarde beckons

Every one of us dies

We drink to our youth

To days come and gone

For the age of oppression is just about done


End file.
